Nalu Week 2015
by lucyydragneel
Summary: NaLu week 2015, a bunch of one-shots but i will not be updating everyday! Sorry guys but i'll get there, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys** **so I decided to participate in Nalu week so there is going to be seven chapter plus the bonus. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Day One: Wander_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of really loud snoring. So I tried to move but a pair of strong arms were wrapped around my waist. I slowly turned around and I was met with the face of my best friend... and the person I'm in love with.

I looked at his face. He is really cute when he sleeps. _Ugh stop thinking about him like that Lucy, he is your best friend and partner!_ Wait a second... "NATSU GET OUT OF MY BED!"

"Luce... stop yelling." OMG his voice is so husky... Lucy get a hold of yourself! "Natsu what are you doing here?" He looked at me and smiled that toothy grin that I love and said, "I sleep with you every night. And every morning you yell at me, so why are you even asking...?" He then rolled over to go back to sleep but he forgot that his arms were pinned around me. So now I was smushed between him and the bed... great. I swear my face is probably 100 shades of red right now.

"NATSU I CAN'T BREATHE!" I guess I scared him because now we are on the floor. Oh no! I'm right on top of him and he is just looking at me with those beautiful onyx eyes! "Lucy... you are really heavy can you get off of me?" "NATSU! YOU ARE SUCH A JERK! GET OUT OF MY APARTMENT!"

"Yeah sure Luce... see you at the guild." He looks so cute when he is pouting, now I feel kind of bad... wait no Lucy! He called you fat, so don't fall for his tricks.

I looked at the time and saw that it was already 12:00! So I ran to my dresser and got a pink tank top, and a black skirt. I quickly took a bath and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and realized I didn't even have my belt with my keys! So now I have to look for them... oh! Found them.

* * *

On my way to the guild I saw Erza's favorite bakery. So I went and bought her a strawberry cake because she is literally obsessed with them. As soon as I walked into the guild my heart stopped. Natsu was kissing Lisanna! Kissing! I felt tears start to well up in my eyes, so I quickly ran to Erza and gave her the cake before running out of the guild.

I heard Erza yell,"Lucy! Wait where are you going?...Thanks for the cake?" I didn't know where I was running to but I just kept running. Like my life depended on it. I always knew Natsu loved her and I was just a replacement, but I wasn't prepared for this... not at all.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

After Lucy kicked me out of her house, I went to the guild. When I walked in I walked right up to Mira. "Yo Mira! Can you make me some fire chicken?"

"Sure Natsu. I already made some just in case!" Man, Mira is so nice... and a good cook. But not as good as Luce. "Here you go Natsu."

"Thanks Mira!"

I sat down at my usual table and Happy flew up to me, "Where's Lucy?"

"She is at her apartment. She got mad at me and kicked me out... as usual." Happy just laughed and said, "Lucy sure is mean sometimes, we go to her house everyday and she always yells at us. It's probably because she liiiikkess yooouu!" I spit my fire chicken out and looked at the now snickering Happy. "Nah, she doesn't like me. She only likes me as a friend." Before Happy could answer I heard someone scream my name. "NATTSUU~~" Oh god... Lisanna. I mean I love her but only as a sister, but I think she actually _loves_ me.

"Natsu! I haven't seen you in forever" She said as she sat down next to me. "I just sawm yom yesterm!" She looked at me and laughed.

"Natsu don't talk with food in your mouth because I can't understand you!" So I said again, "I just saw you yesterday!"

She said, "Yeah I know silly, but it feels like forever!"

I suddenly smelled Lucy. So finally she is coming to the guild! We can go on a job! As soon as I heard her coming through the doors Lisanna kissed me! Lisanna, my friend who I love like a sister is kissing me! Before I could pull away, I smelled tears and I knew who was crying. I quickly shoved Lis off of me and said, "LIS! WHAT THE HELL?"

She looked down at her hands and said, "Sorry Natsu but Cana dared me and i already owed her..."

"Okay Lis, I think I really hurt Lucy though." I said sadly. She looked at me with wide eyes and said, "I'm so sorry! Cana said that Lucy wasn't going to be here today so I thought that we wouldn't have to tell her..."

"It's okay Lis. But I have to go find her before she does something reckless." She nodded, so I ran out of the guild and tracked down her scent. It was faint so she must have left Magnolia.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

After the 'incident' at the guild I took the next train back to the estate. I needed to get away from everything... especially Natsu. As soon as I got off the train I practically ran right to the estate. I walked up to the now abandoned building, and walked inside. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere. I made my way up to my father's study and sat in the middle of the floor and cried. I just couldn't hold it back any longer. I can't believe him! I just can't live with the fact that I'm just _her_ replacement.

I walked up the stairs and looked at all of my father's old books. Some were worn down from reading so much, while others looked brand new. I skimmed until I found a story my mother used to read to me when I was little. I walked back down the stairs and sat in my father's big chair. I couldn't help but tear up while reading this because I thought of my mother. I felt like I had no family left. After I ran away, Natsu became my first friend, best friend, and my first love.

I just sat at my father's desk for what felt like hours until I heard the door to the mansion open. I started to panic, but the the library doors opened revealing a very angry pink-haired dragon slayer. He looked beyond pissed, I was actually kind of scared. He walked up to me _very_ slowly, so I go up and walked towards him as well. When we finally me half way he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't ever leave me like that ever again..." He said in a worried tone. I quickly pulled away, remembering that I'm still mad at him. And rather coldly I said, "Natsu... why are you here?" He looked at me and frowned. "I'm here to bring you home, silly." I quickly said, "This is my home, I'm not going back to Magnolia."

He looked like he was honestly about to cry and said, "Yes you are, you can't leave me. I won't allow it. I know you are mad but let me exp-..." I quickly cut him off, "Do you love her..." I quickly covered my mouth, I didn't mean to say that out loud. He then said, "Yes, but only as a sister. Yes, at one point in time maybe I had a crush on her but then I met this beautiful blonde angel with chocolate brown eyes. She is my best friend and I'm madly in love with her. Ever since I brought her to the guild I realized that I felt different towards her, and later on I realized that I love her a lot more than I ever loved Lisanna."

I just stared at him in awe. Did he just confess to me? There was a long moment of silence before he said, "I love you Lucy, more than you even know. I don't know what I would do without you... Your smile lights this fire deep inside of me and without it I feel as cold as ice, which I hate. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met and you are just too perfect for words." I was so touched by his words that I started to cry. "Lucy, why are you crying? Did I say something wrong? Do you not fe-"

I cut him off by giving him a quick peck on the lips. After I said, "Natsu... I've loved you ever since you saved me from that creepy gut in Hargeon. I wouldn't know what to do without you and when I saw Lisanna kissing you I freaked out a little..." I laughed awkwardly.

"Lucy... Cana dared Lisanna to kiss me and she owed Cana so she did. She knew you liked me and Cana told her you wouldn't even be there... That stupid drunk." I just laughed and said, "Let's go home, it's time for me to leave this place behind. But before I go let me take this book. My mom used to read it to me when I was little before she died..." I said sadly, then Natsu hugged me and said, "Yeah let's go home because Happy is probably crying his eyes out." he said while laughing.

* * *

After we got back, we went to the guild and everyone started cheering us on. It was kind of embarrassing. Natsu then told everyone what happened, after hours of partying Natsu, Happy and I went back to my apartment. When I woke up the next day with Natsu holding me in his arms, for once I didn't want to kick him out... and that felt nice.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys so this is my longest one-shot and i will be posting more but sorry if they are a little late i have a ton of stuff to do and because it's almost 4th of July. Well anyway i hope you liked it! Review it, favor it, or follow it. Whatever you want to do i'll be happy. Until next time, Bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so this is chapter two! Some fluff at the end Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Day Two: Gratitude_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I am currently running for my life. Because of the stupid job Natsu picked without me, I have no idea if I'm going to see tomorrow. I'm so going to kill him!

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _(Still Lucy P.O.V.)_

 _I woke up to someone shaking me. Oh could you guess who it is... yes, none other than Natsu Dragneel himself! Ugh! I was having a really good dream... a dream about Natsu._

 _"LUCYY! GET UP! WE WANNA GO ON A JOB!" You know when someone yells at you first thing in the morning it's not fun. Wait is that how Natsu and Happy feel when I used to yell at them? Eh... whatever. Since I was still pretty tired I just pulled the covers back over me and went back to sleep, but Natsu jumped on my bed and on top of me. He is practically crushing me. He then started to tickle me and I couldn't help but laugh so hard that I was crying._

 _"NATSU! PLEASE STOP!" I sad while laughing. He just smirked, he is a jerk sometimes. "Okay I'm up, so what do you want?"_

 _"I want to go on a job! So hurry up and get dressed!" I suddenly realized Natsu was still on me. "Natsu... GET OFF ME!"_

 _"Oh sorry Luce..." he scratched the back of his head cutely and smiled. Man, I really do love his smile. I quickly got up and took a bath and then got dressed. Natsu, Happy and I then headed to the guild. We casually talked on the way there, but I wanted to know what job we were going on so I asked him._

 _"Oh don't worry, it's really easy and it pays 300,000 Jewels." he said nonchalantly. I was internally freaking out, that is more than enough for rent and other stuff too!_

 _"Wow Natsu that's a lot of money for an easy job..." I looked at him skeptically and said, "Are you lying about the easy part?"_

 _He looked kind of nervous but he quickly regained his composure and said, "No way! It's just beating up a monster that's bothering some town."_

 _"Okay Natsu, but if you are lying..." I just gave him a death glare and thought of all the ways that I would kill him. He gulped, so I laughed and ran to the guild. He quickly caught up and picked me up over his shoulders. "Natsu! Put me down!" I screamed while laughing. It was actually a lot of fun. We finally made it to the guild and were greeted by all of our friends. Mira saw us and told us to come to the bar before we left._

 _"Hey guys, before you leave for your job do you want anything to eat?" OH THANK GOD! Since Natsu woke me up in such a rush I never got to eat. Also knowing him he is going to want to eat and I'm going to have to pay._

 _"Yeah sure Mira I'll have a strawberry milkshake and some oatmeal, and Natsu will have the usual." I looked at Natsu only to find him already starting an argument with Gray. Sigh, where is Erza when you need her? As soon as I thought that the guild door burst open to reveal none other than the female in question, Erza._

 _"Boys, are you fighting?" She is so going to kill them._

 _"N-No E-Erza." They both managed to squeak out. "Well that's good because if you were I would have to... punish you." Erza smirked evilly._

 _"A-Aye Sir!" I inwardly laughed. They really are stupid._

 _"Oi Lucy! Is our food ready?" Natsu asked me. "Not yet. But come sit down, you are annoying me..." I mumbled that last part and across the guild hall I heard Gajeel laughing. I knew he heard me unlike some stupid salamander._

 _"Here you go Natsu and Lucy."_

 _"Thanks Mira." Natsu and I said in unison. We quickly ate and ran home to pack for the job. We later met at the train station and went to Clover Town. The whole ride there Natsu laid his head on my lap because of his motion sickness. I like to play with his hair while he sleeps, he looks so cute. I can't believe how far we both have come. Natsu and I started dating a while back and I was surprised that he actually had feelings for me that way. But I wouldn't change what happened for the world. When Mira found out for a second I thought she maybe died, but then she quickly went back to matchmaking other people in the guild. Finally the train stops._

 _"Natsu, we're here." He peeked one eye open before leaping off my lap to kiss the ground. He is such a pain in the ass sometimes. "Natsu! Let's go please..." He just grabbed my hand and dragged me to the client's house. When we arrived the client told us that at night this monster would attack and destroy buildings and such. So Natsu, Happy and I found a hotel and got a room. After we put our things away we headed out into the forest where the monster lived. We waited for what felt like hours until I heard a growl._

 _"Natsu, you heard that right?"_

 _"Of course I did, let's go." He said. As we headed towards the noise I started to get creeped out. It was really dark and I had no idea what was lurking in this forest. Suddenly a loud howl was heard so we all ran and what was there was big, like really big! It had to be at least 60 feet high and really furry. It looks like a giant wolf with piercing red eyes and sharp teeth. I looked at Natsu and saw that both he and Happy weren't there. I started to freak out so I went to look for him. Unfortunately the creature saw me, so now I was running from it as well._

 _"AHHHHH!" I screamed._

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

I screamed for Natsu so much that my mouth was dry. I saw in the distance something that looked like flames... Natsu! So I ran as fast as I could but I could hear the creature getting too close. I took out my whip and tied it around the wolf, but then it disappeared. I heard Happy yell my name so I ran right for them. I saw the creature throw Happy against a tree.

"HAPPY!" I yelled and I suddenly saw something horrifying. Natsu... was losing to the creature.

"NATSU! GET UP NOW!" He heard me and looked at me, he smiled. What is wrong with him! So I took out my whip and tied it around the wolf and pulled it off of Natsu. He then beat the fuck out of it.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" And the wolf was burned to a crisp. Natsu fell to the ground so I ran to him.

"Natsu, are you okay?"

"Yeah Luce I'm fine but before you came there were 10 of them and they all blocked my flames. But then they all disappeared and the real wolf was shown and that's when you came." I was relieved to see that he was okay. I ran and picked up Happy and he said, "I'm okay Lucy, I was looking for you because we got separated."

"Okay let's go home, I don't want to stay any longer." They both agreed, so we went to the hotel and got our things. Then we went to the client's house, got the reward and split it. We got on the next train to Magnolia. Once we got back we went to my apartment and I started to clean Natsu's wounds.

"I'm so glad you are okay... Luce." His onyx eyes stared back at mine.

"Yeah, I was being chased by a projection and i didn't know until I grabbed it with my whip. But I'm just happy that you're okay. I was worried."

"No need to worry about me, these are minor scratches. Thanks for fixing me up!" Natsu said. I laughed and said, "No problem, we are a team remember?"

"Of course, I could never forget." He said in a loving tone. We just stared each other in the eyes until the sound of my window opening made me look away.

"I'm going to go sleep over Wendy's place. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay bye Happy!" Both Natsu and I said. He then looked at me and smirked. Oh no I know that smirk...

"Luce~~" He said in a husky tone. I gulped, "Yes Natsu?"

"I feel like I need to show my _thanks_ to you for always fixing me up after fights." His smirk grew, and before I could reply I was thrown onto the bed. I just looked at him, he is really hot when he is shirtless...

"N-Natsu what are you doing?"

"You'll see don't worry..." he whispered seductively into my ear. I shivered and then the 'fun' started.

* * *

We didn't get much sleep that night and the next day when Erza and Gray decided to barge into my apartment, many questions needed to be answered. But before that Erza beat Natsu to a pulp and both her and Gray left without receiving any answers. Once again I cleaned his wounds. He just looked at me and smirked…

"Luce~~" Oh not again!

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys so this is also my first fanfic with a fight scene and some fluff. Let me know what you think and I'll update as soon as I can. Until then Bye :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey so this is chapter three. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Day Three: Transformation_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I barely even slept at all last night. I was up all night thinking about... Natsu. Yes, I'm in love with him and I have been for a long time. The only person who even _knows_ is Levy. Why I say _knows_ it's because everyone just assumes and I guess they are right. But he doesn't feel the same way because he loves _Lisanna._ Don't get me wrong I love Lisanna like a sister and I know they have history, but it still hurts.

I really need to let all of this go, so I got up and went straight for my desk. I pulled out my diary from its _secret_ hiding place. It's not really a secret but Natsu and Happy are too clueless to find it. I grabbed a pen from my drawer and started to write. I decided that instead of writing a letter to my mom like I usual, I would write this to Natsu. I might give this to him in the future if I don't chicken out.

 _Dear Natsu,_

 _You were my first friend, best friend and love. Without you I wouldn't know any of my nakama and I wouldn't be happy. I would probably still be searching for small jobs to get money and I wouldn't have all of the keys I have now. The first day we met back in Hargeon was the happiest day of my life. If you weren't there to break the charm spell I have no idea if I would even be alive right now. You know, Levy told me that the only way a charm spell can break is when the person they are destined to be with looks them straight in the eye. I guess that's you, but I might never find out. Anyway, if you didn't save me from Bora I most likely would be a prisoner right now or dead. I know I thanked you before but I'll say it again and again. I remember the first day you brought me to the guild and I met so many new people. That was the first time I had any friends and it was so amazing. When you went to find Macao I was intrigued by your recklessness but I soon realized it was because he was your nakama and you care for him. Even though I was pretty mad at you about our first job, I'm not anymore. That was our first job together and I'll never forget it. Even if you did trick me, I forgive you. When the whole thing with Lullaby went down and you were fighting Erigor I will admit that at first I was nervous that you were going to get hurt, but then I remembered who I was talking about and that reassured me. Even though I wasn't there to see it I had total faith in you. When you and Happy stupidly took that S Class mission I was kind of scared at first but I knew you would be with me so I knew I would be okay. I can never thank you enough for what you did for me during the incident with Phantom Lord. You saved my life again and in that moment I realized just how much you cared for me and how much I loved you already. During that time I realized just how much everyone in the guild cared for me and I felt so happy. I vowed to get stronger so I wouldn't put any of you in danger anymore. When we went to the Tower of Heaven and you saved Erza by fighting Jellal and eating etherion, I was worried especially because I was so far_ away _from you. When the tower blew up... I thought both you and Erza died and I thought my heart stopped. But then I saw you both and I was so happy. I loved how both you and Gajeel set aside your differences and fought Laxus for Fairy Tail. On Tenrou Island even though we were competing against each other, I still believed in you. When Achnologia came and I thought we were going to die, I was going to tell you how I felt... but I was too scared and I just wanted to be close to you in our possible last moments. After the 7 year time skip you helped me through with the loss of my father, and the loss of time. When I used that silly potion that turned me invisible and everyone forgot me, I knew you would remember me and when you did my heart skipped a beat. At the Grand Magic Games I knew that I was so in love with you because you saved me... again. When I got hurt and you came to see me, I was so happy and I wanted to tell you that I loved you then, but I said what I wanted. I believed in you and I still do. You've saved me so many time that I can't write it because it would take so long. I just want to thank you for being my best friend and my family. I'm leaving to train for a while so I could protect everyone and not be useless. Please don't be mad. I love you with all my heart, you're are the only person I'll ever love... Natsu Dragneel. Please forgive me. Goodbye, for now._

 _Love, Lucy Heartfilia_

Today is the day that I'll be leaving for a while to train. I want to be stronger so I could protect my nakama. I don't want to be useless anymore so I'm leaving right now. I've planned this for a while and only master and Levy know. So I started to pack and when I was done I told my landlady. I gave her enough rent for a while. Now I'm just heading to the train station and my train is already here. _Goodbye everyone._

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

On my way to the guild I stopped at Lucy's really quickly. Her scent was faint, so maybe she was at the guild. But something on her desk caught my eye. There was a letter and it said _Natsu._ So I ran over to it and opened it. I quickly read it.

 _"...You've saved me so many time that I can't write it because it would take so long. I just want to thank you for being my best friend and my family. I love you with all my heart, you're are the only person I'll ever love... Natsu Dragneel. Please forgive me. Goodbye, for now._

 _Love, Lucy Heartfilia"_

As I read this my heart started to ache. She loves me? She left to train? I was confused. Lucy isn't weak she is one of the strongest people I know. So I took the letter and ran to the guild. I asked master if I could speak to him in private.

"Yes, Natsu what is it." Gramps said. "Where is she..." I said so low he probably didn't hear me.

"She?" Oh he did hear me. "Lucy..."

"Ah yes she left to train, I told her she didn't need to but she insisted." I looked at him and nodded. "How long?"

"She said maybe two years..."

"TWO YEARS!" No way! I can't even live without here for a day, but two years. "I guess you'll just have to wait." I guess I will...

* * *

 ** _Almost Three Years Later_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

It's been two years and I'm finally done training. I met the Celestial Dragon, Draco and learned Celestial Dragon Slayer Magic. I'm finally going home now and I can't wait to see Natsu. I wonder if he changed. Well I guess we'll see.

* * *

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Ever since Lucy left, I distanced myself from most of the guild. I was too depressed to even look at anyone who talked to Lucy. I pay her rent because I sleep there most of the time. It's been almost three years and she still isn't home. I sluggishly got out of Lucy's bed and headed towards the guild. I only go on jobs with Happy like it was before Lucy came along. Lisanna and I went on one date but I couldn't date her because I was in love with someone else, and I still am.

I walked into the guild and sat at my normal table. Happy flew over to say hi and then went back to Carla. Mira brought over my usual and as I was eating I smelled something very familiar.

" _Lucy..."_ Everyone in the guild turned to look at me wide eyed.

"Natsu smells Lucy?"

"Maybe she has come back?"

"Maybe Natsu has just finally lost it." I heard them whisper, but I didn't care. Maybe I am crazy? Then I heard a loud bang.

"I'M BACK MINNA!" That sounds like... LUCY! "LUCEE!" I said running towards her and hugged her so hard she whimpered a little bit.

"Natsu... I missed you so much." I pulled away. "I missed you too. Never leave again. Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled. I really missed that smile. Her hair got really long. She looks really pretty.

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Wow Natsu's hair looks longer... he looks so cute. He also looks more muscular. After out little 'moment' everyone came and squished me from all of the hugging I got. Of course there was a party for my return, but I just really wanted to talk to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, Come outside a minute. I gotta show you something."

"Sure thing Luce!" He wore that toothy grin that I love. We went outside to the park near the guild. "Natsu, I want to show you what I learned when I was training. I'm a lot stronger now... I'm like you." He looked at me and tilted his head in confusion.

"Um... sure Luce show me!"

"Okay, here I go. CELESTIAL DRAGON ROAR!" I roared what looks like stardust into the forest, so I wouldn't hurt anyone. Natsu's face was priceless.

"LUCE! YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER?!" I just giggled as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I met Draco the Celestial Dragon on my travels and that's why it took a little longer to perfect..." I scratched my head sheepishly. "I also collected more silver gate keys and I have almost all of the gold zodiac keys. My spirits are also more powerful because I am as well."

"Wow! That's so cool! Now we are both dragon slayers!" His smile fell and he looked at me with a very serious face. "Lucy, I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah Natsu?"

"I read that letter that you left two years ago for me." I thought I was about to cry, I wasn't ready for him to know. He doesn't even feel the same way.

"Natsu... You read that?"

"Yeah... I want you to know that when you were training Lisanna and I went on one date, but I couldn't actually date her. Id 'm in love with someone else and I have been for a while now."

"Oh... well good luck with that." I said sadly. As I was walking away a hand grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. "N-Natsu w-what a-are you d-doing?" I said while stuttering.

"Luce, that girl is you. I love you, very much. I never want you to leave again." I was about to cry. "I love you too Natsu, and I'll never leave again. I promise."

Then Natsu kissed me. I've been waiting for this for a long time.

"Let's go home Luce, I have a welcome back present for you~~" He smirked at me and I swear I blushed 50 shades of red. He grabbed my hand and we ran to his house.

He let go of my hand and then hauled me over his shoulders.

"Natsu! Let me down!"

"Nah... Just wait!" I just laughed. We went to his bedroom and he plopped me down on the bed. He went to the door and closed it. _Oh No!_

* * *

 ** _Eight Years Later_**

 **Third P.O.V.**

"Mom! Luna is being mean! She lit my dress on fire!" Lucy looked at her two twin girls Luna and Nashi who are now eight.

"Luna that's not nice! And I said not to use your fire magic in the guild!" Luna just rolled her eyes. "Sorry mom, but Nashi got stardust on my dress!"

"Only because you lit mine on fire!" Nashi said. "Girls... are you fighting?" Both of the twins sweat-dropped.

"N-No A-Auntie E-Erza..." Both girls said in fear. "Good, because if you were... I would have to punish you." Erza said evilly. Lucy just rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Oi! Luce, wanna go on a mission?" Natsu said. "Sure!" But Lucy quickly remembered about her twins. "Uhh Natsu what about the twins?"

"They can come! Girls do you want to go on your first job?"

"YEAH!" Luna and Nashi said in unison. "Okay, I picked a job and Mira approved. Let's go girls." Lucy said.

"Okay Mamma! Come on Papa!" Both girls said. Before the four Dragneel's left to go on their mission, they said goodbye to everyone.

"Goodbye, little baby Igneel. We'll be back later." Lucy said to her 6 month old baby who was being watched by Juvia. Both Lucy and Natsu kissed him goodbye and the girls hugged him before they left.

"BYE MINNA!" The Dragneels said before they left on their first adventure as a family.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked it, leave a review or whatever you want to do. Until next time Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! So here is chapter 4... Enjoy! (Modern day AU)**

* * *

 ** _Day Four: Smoke_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Ever since I broke up with Natsu I've been really depressed. Two months ago I broke up with him because I saw him making out with Lisanna at a party we went to. I seriously can't believe him. When we first started dating he promised me he would never leave me.

 _Flashback Two Years Ago_

 _(Still Lucy P.O.V)_

 _I woke up and Natsu wasn't in my room... or my bed. Huh, that's weird. Whatever. So I got out of my bed and took a bath. After the bath I opened the window and realized it was so hot. Well I guess it would be, I mean it is summer right now in Magnolia. So I put on my uniform for the bar/café that I work at called Fairy Tail. I walked in and Mira was behind the bar (as usual.)_

 _"Hello Lucy, and good afternoon!" Mira said in a cheery tone. Hmmm... I wonder why she is so happy today._

 _"Hello to you as well Mira. Is Natsu here yet?" I asked her._

 _"No... He said he wasn't coming in today." Oh, that's disappointing. "Okay... Thanks Mirajane." I said in a sad tone. Anyway the work day went on and finally it was closing time. It was really boring without Natsu here. Plus, all of these drunk creepy old men would hit on me. Natsu would usually knock them out, so I had to fend for myself._

 _As I was about to leave, Natsu walked in with a huge smile on his face. Uh oh... What is he planning?_

 _"Hiya, Luce!" He said._

 _"Umm... Hey Natsu. Where have you been... I was a little worried." I mumbled, but of course he heard me._

 _"Don't worry about me Luce! Listen I've been thinking a lot lately and I need to tell you something." I looked at him and asked, "Well what is it?"_

 _"Well, I know we have been friends for a long time but I feel something more. I love you, like a lot and I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend...?" I was so happy! I loved him too and I've secretly been waiting for this moment._

 _"Yes Natsu! I love you too!" He ran and hugged me. "I promise I will never leave you or betray you."_

 _"I know Natsu... I promise too." He then bent down and kissed me. And let me tell you, it was magical!_

 _Flashback Ends_

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Ugh! He is such a big fat liar! Anyway, all I do now is just sit in my room all day. Natsu tried to text and call me... I didn't answer. He never tried to come to my house though, I was secretly hoping he would. But Mira told me that he said he didn't want to hurt me anymore. I quit my job at Fairy Tail because I didn't want to see anyone.

I heard my phone, so I rolled over and answered it.

"Hello?" Who even is this?

"Lu-chan! Where have you been! I miss you!" Oh, it's just Levy.

"Sorry Levy... I've been _busy._ " I lied. "Really? Lu-chan... I'm not stupid. Look listen me, Cana, Mira, Juvia, Erza, Bisca, and Evergreen are all going to _Mage_ tonight and we want you to come." I haven't gone out with any of them in a long time. Should I go?

"Uh.. Levy-chan I don't know..." I heard her sigh from the other end.

"Please Lu-chan, we all really miss you and we are all worried about you. Just come out this one time and I'll never ask again." Why is she so persuasive?!

"Okay fine, I'll go."

"Yay! Okay see you soon, bye Lu-chan!" I said a quick goodbye and got up to get ready when my doorbell rang. I opened the door and all of the girls were already here.

"Guys, I'm not even dressed!" They just laughed and walked in. "Well we are here to help you." Erza said.

"Ugh... Fine!" So they dragged me to my room and went through my closet. "Lu-chan, how about this one?" Levy said as she pulled out this short tight red dress with long sleeves and lace. In the front it's open a little and reveals some cleavage.

"Levy! Are you kidding? I'm not wearing that..." Is she crazy? Does she want me to get hit on?

"Why not Lucy? I think you'll look super hot." Cana said. "Yeah Lucy, just put it on!" Mira said.

"Fine!" So I took the dress and went in the bathroom. I'm surprised it still fits. I looked in the mirror before I left and I have to admit, I do look kinda hot. When I walked out all of the girls screamed.

"Lucy! You look so pretty!" Levy said. "Yeah you look totally hot." Cana said, of course.

"You look very beautiful." Both Mira and Erza said.

"Juvia thinks Lucy looks very pretty as well." I felt so happy that I didn't feel ugly for once.

"Thanks guys!" So after that I went in the bathroom and curled my hair. I did a black smokey eye look and put on red lipstick. I went to my closet and put on black Mary Jane's with a little black bow that was on the clasp.

"Everyone ready?" They all nodded. They were already dressed before they came... pretty sneaky. So we took my Gold Lamborghini Veneno. Yes, it's a lot of money. My uncle took over my dad's business after he died and now he is super rich, so for my 21st birthday he bought me one. I absolutely love it. I've been living with him for a while because after the break-up, I wasn't taking care of myself and he was worried. The only reason i worked at Fairy Tail was because I wanted to have a normal life after my dad died. But I guess I just wasn't cut out to be "normal."

We pulled up and people were already staring at my car. The valet took my car and the girls and I walked to the front of the line. My uncle, James Heartfilia, is only 10 years older than I am so he goes to this club often. Before I left he told me that my name is already on the list.

"Whoa, wait a minute... name?" The bouncer said. "Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia." He just looked at me and my friends, and then the list.

"Oh, I'm sorry... go right ahead ladies." The bouncer said.

"Thanks!" We all said. I honestly hated the way all of these perverted men stared at me. It made me feel like I was an object, not a person. If Natsu was here the-

"HELLO? LU-CHAN... YOU IN THERE?!" Levy yelled at me because it was so loud in here. Thank god she did because I was starting to think about him again.

"Yeah, sorry Levy-chan." I laughed. We went to the bar and got some drinks. We then sat down in the VIP area. Most of the girls came from wealthy families and they worked at Fairy Tail to feel "normal" as well. After about an hour of dancing, I wanted to go home. I'm not ready to hang out with anyone right now.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." I said to the girls. "Yeah sure!" They all replied. Ever since the break-up I started smoking. It's honestly become a really bad habit. So I went outside to smoke, but I realized that because the girls rushed me I didn't have my cigarettes. Damn. I really needed them!

"Need a smoke?" Someone asked me. I couldn't see their face but their voice sounded really familiar.

"Yes, please!" I honestly have a really bad problem.

"Here you go, you know... smoking isn't good for you." Yeah, yeah. I already know that.

"Yeah, well then why are you smoking?" I asked smugly.

"Ever since my girlfriend broke up with me, I've developed a really bad habit. It takes away a lot of the stress I have and the guilt over the break-up. So why do you smoke?" His story is just too familiar to mine.

"Well, it started when I broke up with my boyfriend. I couldn't handle the pain so I started smoking. It takes away the stress as well and maybe some of the guilt. When I smoke it takes away the loneliness that I feel every day. I've just been sitting in my house all alone until tonight when all of my friends dragged me out." I can't believe I felt so comfortable telling him that.

"Wow." Yeah, I'm such a fuck-up.

"I honestly want to just get out of here. I don't really like people anymore." I felt my phone buzz. It was a text from Levy.

 _Levy: Hey Lu-chan, it turns out the guys were here so we are going to go out with them because I know you want to go home. I'm sorry for dragging you out. But I'll text you later kay?_

 _Me: Yeah sure, I did have fun with you guys though... and thanks :)_

"You wanna get out of here? Maybe get some coffee? My friends are leaving with these girls we know and I honestly don't want to be here anymore." He sounded said.

"Yeah sure let's go." Since it was 2 am it was really dark and I still couldn't see his face. I called my uncle first to tell him to come get my car for me because we were going to walk to the coffee shop. When we got to the coffee shop, I thought I was going to cry. He brought me to Fairy Tail. I haven't even been here in so long! Wait... isn't it closed? He has a key, maybe he is a new person who works here.

"You coming, or what?" He said. Why does he sound so familiar?

"Yeah sorry." I laughed awkwardly. He walked in and turned on the light. We looked at each other in shock.

"N-Natsu...?" No way!

"L-Lucy...?" I thought I was going to cry. But instead I ran up to him and hugged him. I don't care if I'm supposed to be mad... I missed him. I started crying in his arms.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" Natsu said confused. I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm sorry... I should've answered your messages and not been so stupid! These past two months have been the worst without you around. What I sad at the club was true and it was about you." I said while crying a little.

"No Lucy it's my fault not yours. When we were at the party that day, Lisanna confessed to me but she didn't know we were together. When you walked in was when she forced herself upon me. I felt horrible because I let it happen. I don't like her and I never have. The only person I've ever loved, and still loves a whole lot is you. I should've never let you go. I was afraid of what you would think if me. I was afraid that you moved on." I couldn't speak. I felt so horrible.

"Y-You still l-love m-me?" I sad while stuttering. Stupid stuttering!

"Yes, always have, always will." He said with a smile. I just laughed and I kissed him. It was a quick kiss because I wanted to tell him something.

"I love you too, always have, and always will." I said with a smirk.

"Luce... I missed you so much." He said. He then pulled me into a hug.

"I missed you too, Natsu." He pulled away. He looked conflicted. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Ahh... still can read me like an open book. That night after the party I was going to ask you something. I know you told me you weren't going to drink and neither was I so I was going to bring you to the park and... ask you to marry me." I looked at him. He looked so sad and now I was too.

"Y-You w-were...?"

"Well... yeah... I love you with all of my heart and I don't want to be with anyone else but you for the rest of my life." He said full of confidence.

"Yes." I said.

"What?" Natsu said.

"I will marry you. I only want to be with you and only you for the rest of my life as well. I love you so much I can't even put it into words, Natsu Dragneel." He looked extremely shocked. He then got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his pocket.

"Lucy Heartfilia, will you marry me?" He opened the box and to say the ring was beautiful would be an understatement. It was drop-dead gorgeous. It was black banded with two dragon heads on each side of the ruby and in the center was a ruby. On the inside our names were engraved.

"Wow... it's so beautiful. Yes, Natsu I will marry you." He slid the ring on my finger. It was so beautiful. "Thank you Natsu, I love you so much."

"No problem Luce! Let's go home." Natsu said.

"Sure! Wait... home?" I asked confusingly.

"Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you that I got a new job a while back and I live in a really nice house now, but it's too big for one person... so maybe you would li-"

"YES! Ah ha... sorry I've just been living with my uncle and I kinda don't like the rich life anymore." He just smiled.

"No problem Luce, I'm glad you said yes again." He laughed.

"Let's go get my stuff and get settled... kay?" I said.

"Sure thing Luce. Man, I missed calling you that!" I laughed.

"So how are we going to get to my uncle's house? My car is at home now. You do have yours right?" He just laughed nervously.

"I actually got a ride from Gray… and he left the club a while ago." I gave him a glare.

"Ugh… now I have to call my uncle." I said while pulling out my phone. "Yes, hello is James Heartfilia there? Yes this is his niece, Lucy. Hello uncle can you come pick my fiancée and I up from Fairy Tail? Uh huh, yeah thanks." He didn't even seem worried about the fiancée thing. Weird.

"So what are we doing?" Natsu asked.

"My uncle's butler is going to bring a car to pick us up then I'll go home and pack my things into my car and then go to your house… kay?" He just nodded. The car came right after that so we left.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip: One Year Later_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I looked at myself in the mirror and I was in shock. I had on a white strapless dress and a long train with big ruffles in the back. On the side there was a white bow and my veil was connected to a headband and it had three blue flowers on each side. My bouquet also had blue and white roses with a blue bow at the bottom keeping them all connected.

"Lucy, it's time." Erza said.

"Thanks, Erza." Since I don't have a father to walk me down the aisle, I asked Gray to walk me. He was my second friend I made when I moved to Magnolia. So when I walked out of the room and Gray saw me he smiled.

"You look nice." Gray said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You ready?" Gray said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I said. He hooked our arms together and I heard the music start. The doors opened and everyone stood up. Gray and I started to walk down the aisle to Natsu. He looked very handsome. His suit was gray on the inside and had a white jacket with gray pants. He had his scarf that Igneel gave him on top of all of that.

We finally made it up to Natsu and Gray kissed my hand before he sat down next to Juvia.

"Wow, Luce you look... stunning." He said while blushing.

"Thanks, Natsu you look very handsome as well." The priest then started the ceremony and we both said our vows. Natsu put a black band with a dragon on it while I did the same because we had a matching set.

"Do you, Natsu Dragneel take Lucy Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Natsu said. And the priest asked me as well.

"I do." I said. We then kissed and everyone cheered. We pulled away and walked back down the aisle and back to the rooms to change. Natsu looked at me when we were in the room.

"This is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much Lucy Dragneel." Natsu said.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel." I said while smiling. We then got changed and walked down the stairs and into the room where the reception was.

 _And to think this all started with a smoke._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, so this is my longest one-shot and I hoped you liked it. The next chapter is actually going to be a poem. So tell me what you think. Leave a review or follow/fav and until next time, Bye :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, so for NaLu week day 5 I decided to make a poem instead. I hope you guys like it!**

* * *

 _ **Day Five: Need**_

Every day I long for your touch

And I can't wait to see you

Like I do every night

I love the fun times we shared

And all the laughter that is so loud

Even the tears that poured down our cheeks

I know you will be there for me

Like I would for you

You make me laugh

And brighten my day

Even if we are miles a part

I can still see you

It feels so real

And so right

I want it to be my life

But once I awake

I am all alone

Like I am everyday

Until I see you

And all of our friends

Because in my dream you are mine

But in my life you are just a dream.

Natsu x Lucy

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! So if you liked it leave a review, favor it or follow it. Let me know if you want more poems in the future.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey,** **this is chapter 6 I hope you like it! It's mostly Natsu P.O.V because I am always doing Lucy P.O.V, so it's finally Natsu.**

* * *

 ** _Day Six: Glory Days_**

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

 _"Glory Days- A time in the past regarded as being better than the present."_ I read in a book that Lucy owned. What's it called... oh yeah, the dictionary. Now that I think about it, the days I spent with Igneel were probably one of the happiest days of my life. But then again, meeting Lucy was definitely the happiest day of my life. Not even Lisanna coming back from Edolas can top how I felt the day I locked eyes with Lucy in Hargeon. The moment I saw her, I knew she was going to be someone extremely special to me. I can't describe it... maybe it was love at first site? I don't know, but I do know what I feel for Lucy is definitely love... in a romantic way.

"Hey Luce?" I asked her. I don't know if she will answer because she is so into this new book that I bought her for her birthday. But, I'm glad she likes it.

"Yeah, Natsu? What is it?" Oh, she was paying attention.

"Do you think all of our good times are in the past and now we are just... living?" She closed her book and looked at me.

"Why would you think that, Natsu?"

"Well, I mean... I feel like we had a lot more _fun_ before everything went... in another direction. I mean all we do is go on jobs and barely have fun anymore. Yeah, I love to fight but I mean look at us right now! You're reading when it's so beautiful outside! The one day we don't go to the guild we just sit inside all day. Let's face it our glory days are over." Lucy looked at me and then back at her hands.

"Do you really think that?" She asked me.

"Well, yeah... kinda." She looked kind of sad. Oh... now I'm going to make her cry! I started to smell a mixture of salt and water

"Luce... please don't cry... please?" I said as I ran over to her and hugged her. She started to cry into my shirt. I wonder why she's crying though...

"Natsu, I'm sorry. You're right. I've been thinking lately about all of the good times we used to have before the seven year gap... before we stopped having fun. Those days were some of our bests and our worsts. I mean, we've known each other technically for like 10 years now. I feel like I've known you my whole life though, and yet I feel like we haven't even really lived yet. I know because of the time gap we are older but I still feel and look younger then everyone. I feel like I've lost so much time... but I really haven't. I-I j-just d-don't w-want u-us t-to r-regret a-anything." She said while she started crying again. I never knew she felt that way because I feel the same.

"I agree with you Luce. I thought that after the Grand Magic Games we could all go on adventures and have fun again. But, the dragons came and we had to fight. I feel like we can never catch a break and when we do... we just don't know what to do anymore. I honestly love being a part of the guild, but sometimes it's tiring. When I met you I felt... something. I couldn't explain it but I knew that you were never going to leave my side and I wasn't leaving yours either. I hate seeing you sad and when you cry I want to cry. But when you smile and laugh I can't help but do the same. I don't know how much time we have left on this earth, and hopefully it's a long time. But I also don't want to regret anything. So I'm going to tell you how I feel about you." I paused for a second and she looked confused. Silly Lucy.

"I love you so much it hurts and I can't see my life without you. Like you said, I feel like I've known you my whole life. Being with Igneel were some of the greatest days of my life but not even Lisanna coming back to the guild made me as happy as I was when I first met you. I don't know when I started to feel something more for you but I've never felt this way before. So please, don't cry and smile for me because it pains me to see you sad." I said. Wow I can't believe I just confessed to her! She just looked into my eyes and then she smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"I love you too Natsu. I can't imagine my life without you as well and besides, it's always more fun when we're together... right?" Lucy said. Wait... she loves me. Yay! She loves me! So I bent down and kissed her. It was quick before I said something.

"Maybe those were our Glory Days. But, who says we can't have new adventures after those times are over. Besides, we both know that our lives would be so boring if we just stopped having any fun. Whenever I'm with you, I always have fun anyway." I said while smiling. She then had a smile plastered on her face as well.

"Me too Natsu... me too." Why is she so cute?

"Luce?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She said.

"Well... does this mean that you'll be my girlfriend?" She looked at me and giggled.

"Of course! I **'** d love to." She said before she kissed me. This turned out to be better than the first. I pulled away first.

"Maybe... one day you can be Mrs. Dragneel... hmm?" I asked her. I mean, I'm not ready to get married yet, but I wouldn't mind marrying her.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mr. Dragneel." She said playfully. Thank god! I thought maybe she would say no. I looked at the clock and noticed that it was already really late.

"Hey... Luce, can I stay here tonight?" She just laughed and nodded.

"Why do you even ask, Natsu? You would anyway and the only reason I used to yell at you was because it would... kinda... embarrass me." She said shyly. She is so cute.

"Awe... I made you embarrassed, huh?" I said smugly. She just turned and gave me a glare.

"You could just go home if you are going to be smug." She said in a hushed tone.

"S-Sorry L-Luce... I'll be nice." She just smiled and patted my head.

"Good boy, now let's go to bed." She said as she climbed into the bed.

"I'm not a dog ya know..." I said while climbing in next to her.

"Yeah, I know. You're cute like one though. But, I'd rather have you be my dragon. Goodnight." Wow, never knew that. I just laughed.

"Okay, goodnight my princess." I said to her while she was already asleep. Soon enough sleep consumed me as well.

 _I bet Loke is crying his eyes out right now because I called her Princess._

Maybe those days we shared in the past were more fun than the ones now... but, I don't even think we've had our Glory Days yet... nope, not yet.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know it's kind of short... sorry but I'll try to make the next one longer. Until next time...Bye :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update but I hope you like it! Also this is a modern day AU.**

* * *

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

I honestly can't remember the last time I was actually "happy." Maybe it was before my mom died... but I'm not so sure. Being a Heartfilia has always been hard on me. Having my mom there helped me a lot. It made me forget that I was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia. Even though my mom died was I was 5, I still remember what it felt like to be hugged. And what it felt like to be... loved. After she died my father wouldn't look at me, talk to me, or be in the same room as me. He blamed me for my mother's death and for that I can never forgive him. My mother was very ill and we didn't know until it was too late. My father started to drink a few times a week and it eventually became a problem. For each new problem my father had, a new bruise would form. Since I was home-schooled, nobody could ask me why I had bruises and scars on my body.

This went on for 15 years. It would have gone on longer but on my 18th birthday I ran away. I managed to slip out of the house with a huge sum of money and most of my precious items during the night while father was out cold. I took a train to Magnolia because it is _very_ far from the estate. When I arrived it was already morning so I went and looked for an apartment for rent. Luckily I found one and payed for it plus the first 3 months of rent. It's already furnished and I'm the first one to be living in it, so at least the furniture isn't used. I finished putting my things away and it was only 5 pm. So I pulled out my laptop and went shopping for clothes. Since I have so many bruises and scars I have to hide my body with long sleeves and pants. It's honestly really annoying. I finally placed my order and it should come in a week. _What am I supposed to do for a week?_

* * *

 _Time Skip One Week Later_

I ended up just lounging around all day and watching Netflix. I started worrying that my father might come look for me... but he never did. I've been living off of frozen food since I'm too scared to let people see me. I was about to start watching my favorite anime when I heard a knock at my door. So I get up and opened the door only to reveal not only my packages but this drop-dead gorgeous man with beautiful onyx eyes and... _pink hair?!_ I've never seen someone with pink hair before.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" He asks. His voice is deep but silky as well.

"Y-Yes." I manage to squeak out. He looks at the boxes and back to me. He couldn't fully see my body because I was poking my head out the door.

"The stupid delivery guy just left these in the hallway and I happen to live next to you and thought you maybe needed help. Do you want me to bring these inside for you?" He asks. I don't know why but I just nod my head. I open the door and he has boxes covering his face. He places the boxes in the living room and when he looked at me and he looked worry.

"What happened to you?" He asks. I just look at him. What is he talking about? I look down and I realize that I'm wearing a tank top and shorts because I wasn't leaving the house. He is staring at me with so much intensity. I start to fidget under his gaze.

"N-Nothing h-happened t-to m-me." I said while whispering. He just walked towards me and gently took my chin so I would look at him.

"Who did this to you? And you better tell me before I get mad." He said in a deadly tone. But his tone didn't frighten me like my father's did so I just weekly smiled at him.

"Can I trust you? I mean I just met you and all..." I said. He looked at me and extended his hand.

"My name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. I am your neighbor and I want to be your friend." He smiled at me and he looks genuine. So I shook his hand.

"Okay... I'm Lucy, but you already know that." I said while I smiled a genuine smile. I closed the door and we sat on the couch.

"Well can I kinda get to know you first?" I asked him. I don't want to tell him yet so I'll change the topic.

"Sure! I'm 19 years old and my birthday is July 1st. I'm an only child and I was adopted by my foster father Igneel when I was a baby. But when I was around 10 he just left and I was all alone. I was sent to an orphanage and I met so many cool people there. All of those people all live on this floor too and we're all family now. I really like spicy food and I love the anime/manga Fairy Tail. I would definitely be a fire dragon slayer. That's about it... I guess." He shrugs and looks at me. I just smile.

"Wow! You sound very interesting and I guess I can trust you now." He smiled at me and it was quiet for a little while.

"I'm 18 years old and my birthday is July 1st too. I also love Fairy Tail. I'm an only child as well and I used to live with my mother and father. My mother died when I was 5 years old from illness and that was the last time I even smiled until today. I was home-schooled and I had no friends. Since we were very wealthy my father would make me date people who always turned out to only want my body. My father didn't really care though because he hates me. I ran away from home on my birthday last month and he hasn't even looked for me." I waited until what I said sunk in. He was still looking at me with so much intensity.

"Luce... you still didn't tell me who did all of this to you." He said while still staring into my eyes. I looked down at my hands and I felt like crying.

"It started when I was 5 years old. My father would drink a few times a week... and then it turned into every night. Every time he had a new problem, I had a new bruise or scar. I ran because I couldn't take it any longer. These are still from the last day he beat me..." I said. I've never told anyone this before but I trust Natsu.

"When... was the last time?" He said with venom laced in his voice. I gulped because I was so nervous.

"O-Our b-birthday." I said as I felt a tear drop from my eye.

"Tell me what happened." He demanded.

"Since it was my 18th birthday, I was already supposed to be married. But, I hated everyone he arranged me with. And he was not happy. He said he had a present for me. I was confused and for a second I thought he was telling me the truth. Well my present was the worst beating I've ever had in my life. When he was finished he said something before he left." I paused.

"Happy birthday you worthless piece of trash." I paused again because I was crying so much now. "He bent down and whispered something in my ear before he left for the night." Natsu looked at me and was seething.

 _"What did he say"_ Natsu said.

"I hope you enjoyed your last birthday because you won't live long enough to see the next." I stuttered because of my tears. Natsu then pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest. When I started to stop crying I pulled away.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't be sorry. Nothing is your fault and if I ever see your dad... _I'll kill him myself_." Natsu said in a murderous tone.

"Thanks." I said quietly. He looked confused.

"Thanks for what?" He asked.

"For comforting me and being my first friend."

"Correction, I'm your best friend. Nobody else but me, okay Luce?" I just smiled and nodded.

"Hey, why do you call me Luce?" He looked at me and laughed.

"Because I like that nickname and nobody else can call you that but me!" he said in a possessive tone.

"Sure." I said while yawning. I looked at the time and noticed that it was midnight. I looked at Natsu and he looked tired as well.

"Well... thanks for listening. I've never told anyone but you. I kind of feel like I've known you my whole life." I said.

"I can't help but feel the same way." He said while holding my hand. I feel so connected to him even though we just met. He then got up and headed towards the door.

"If you need anything Luce, I'm the apartment to your right. Goodnight." Natsu said.

"Goodnight, Natsu." I said with a smile. He then left and I locked the door. I quickly returned to the couch and continued to watch Fairy Tail. After a few episodes my phone rings and I pick it up.

"Hello." I said groggily.

"Lucy... it's me." My eyes shot open and I knew it was Virgo calling from the estate.

"Virgo?! What's going on?" I said with panic clearly evident in my voice.

"Your father has returned from that one month business trip and he is _very_ upset. He is looking all over for you." She says with a panicked tone of voice.

"Oh no... What am I going to do?" I said. The lump in my throat was not going away anytime soon.

"Lucy... he just found out that you left and he said he is going to _find_ you... I'm so sorry. But, he does not know where you are and none of us are going to tell him." Virgo said quietly.

"O-Okay V-Virgo... t-thanks." I say with a shaky voice.

"Who are you talking to?" I hear my father's voice on the other end.

"Nobody of interest sir, I was about to hang up." Virgo replied. Before she could hang up I heard something so terrifying.

 _"I'm going to find you Lucy, and when I do you'll definitely never see broad daylight again."_ My father said in a murderous tone.

Then the line went dead. He's going to get me and kill me. I'm going to die...? I said while the tears started to pour down my cheeks. I ran out the door and to Natsu's place. I knocked and waited for the door to open. I realized its 2 am and I'm knocking on someone's door. Before I could continue my thoughts, Natsu opens the door and it looks like I woke him up.

"Luce...?" He says groggily.

"I-I n-need h-help..." I said while I started to cry again. He gently grabbed my arm and pulled me into his apartment. Before he could even ask what was wrong I just hugged him. At first he was shocked but he quickly returned my hug.

"He's going to kill me." I said.

"Who?" Natsu asked.

"Father... he said that I would never see broad daylight again when he finds me... and he always finds me." I whispered.

"I won't allow it. He's not taking you away from me and he is _never_ allowed to touch you ever again." Natsu said in a murderous tone.

"Thanks... but I'm still afraid." I said.

"Stay here then, I'll protect you." Natsu said. I just nodded my head and then I felt really tired. Natsu then picked me up bridal style and put me on his bed. His bed is huge! It would be big enough for the both of us. Natsu started walking away but I caught his wrist before he left.

"Stay... please?" I whispered. He just smiled and climbed in next to me. He is so warm, almost like fire. I quickly said goodnight and he did the same.

"Luce... come here." Natsu said. So I turned over and moved towards him. I left some space still but he just rolled his eyes and pulled me into his chest. The last thing I remember before I drifted off to sleep was what he said to me.

 _"Is it possible to fall in love at first site? Because I think I have."_ He whispered. I just smiled before falling asleep. Me too Natsu... me too.

* * *

 _Six Months Later_

After that night I spent with Natsu, we decided that it was the best choice if I just stayed with him. My father never tried to even look for me. I also never told him about what I heard him say that night. I've been waiting for the perfect moment and it's finally here. We're lying in his bed once again and I can't sleep.

"Natsu?" I ask him. He turned over and looked at me.

"Yeah... Luce?" He asks groggily.

 _"Is it possible to fall in love at first site? Because I think I have."_ I repeated what he said that night. He looked at me sheepishly.

"You heard that... huh?" he asks while smiling. I nodded and he looked embarrassed.

"I feel the same way..." I said to him.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Of course, anyone willing to protect me and be an amazing best friend is worth having a place in my heart." I said lovingly.

"I love you, Lucy." Natsu said. He never calls me by my first name unless he is serious.

"I love you more, Natsu Dragneel." I said coyly. He moved closer and he kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life.

"But I love you the most, Luce." He said smugly. We have a staring contest and my eyes start to water.

"Okay... you win!" I sigh in defeat. He just laughed.

"Hopefully one day you will be Mrs. Dragneel." He said with a huge smile.

"Is that a marriage proposal?" I say with a smirk.

"Maybe... maybe not." We both laugh. "But, I wouldn't want anyone else to be my wife. I want you and only you forever." he said shyly.

"I would like that very much. You know, Lucy Dragneel sounds very nice." I say.

"How nice?" Natsu asks with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll show you..." I said while moving to kiss him. "Tomorrow." I said with a smirk as I roll over and try to sleep.

"Oh... you want to play dirty, eh?" Natsu asks me and I can't help but laugh. He then flips me over and tickles me. He stops so I can catch my breath.

"Not too dirty... I want to wait to have kids until after the wedding." I say while winking.

* * *

 _We didn't get a lot of sleep that night but it both made us realize how we needed to be with one another. Mom… I finally found a man that I love who won't hurt me._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey I hope you liked it and tell me what you think. Until next time, Bye :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! Sorry I've been really busy... but I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 ** _Bonus Day: Cold_**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Magnolia's weather is so annoying. One minute it's practically boiling and the next it's freezing. And of course it's freezing plus my heat isn't working. These are the times when I wish Natsu was here. Unfortunately Natsu and Happy are on a one month job and aren't coming back for another week. They were supposed to be back sooner but there is a blizzard currently covering Magnolia. And because of the snow, the trains aren't running so they have to walk... which Natsu probably is internally cheering about. I hate how he never gets cold and most of the time he is too oblivious to see that other people, especially me, are freezing. I'm way too cold to even get up and ask the landlady why the heat isn't working but, I probably should. So, I get up and put on a long sleeve shirt and some sweat pants. I reluctantly walked out of my apartment and down to the landlady's room. Before I can even knock she opens her door.

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia?" She asks me annoyed. I just look at her attire. She's in an oversized shirt and she looks _warm._

"Umm... my heat isn't working and it's really cold." I'm afraid of her answer since she isn't the nicest person in the world.

"Lucy, the reason why your heat isn't working is because I did not receive this month's rent. So I couldn't pay for your heat to be turned on." She says rather nicely.

"I'm sorry... I haven't been on any jobs because Natsu has been away on one for a whole month..." I say rather sadly. She just looks at me and smiles.

"Let me see what I can do and when you get the money, you'll just pay me back." She says with sympathy in her voice. Wow... is this the same women for before?

"Thank you so much!" I say with a huge smile. She went to the front desk and called the heating company. She finally hangs up and looks at me sadly.

"I'm sorry dear, but they wouldn't budge. If you want you can stay with me for now." She says. I just nod my head.

"No, that's okay. I'll make do. But thank you and I'll get the money soon... I promise!" I said enthusiastically.

She smiled and said 'goodnight' and closed her door. I hurried back up the stairs and into my freezing apartment. I try and find as many blankets as possible and snuggle up on my bed. It's only 9 pm and I'm not really tired. I eventually stare off into my now dark apartment and the only thing I remember before I fell asleep was the sound of the howling wind.

* * *

When I woke up again I looked at the clock it said 2 am. I look out the window and the storm looks worse than the last time I checked. I start worrying about Natsu and Happy not making it back. Of course I would be paranoid about my two best friends and the love of my life. If anything happened to Natsu I think I would actually die. Just thinking about it makes me start crying. All I hear are my sobs and the howling winds before I fall asleep again.

 _"Hey Luce, why are you crying?"_ I heard Natsu say as he used his thumb to wipe my tears away.

My eyes quickly open and I see that nobody is there. I guess I was dreaming. I look at the time and see that it's now 3 am. I can't fall back to sleep because I'm so cold. I just stare at the window hoping it opens revealing my pink haired companion and his furry blue cat. A month away from them is too long and I'm starting to go a little crazy without them. I dream about Natsu every night and I can't go on any jobs without him because he wouldn't let me live it down if I did. I hear my window make a noise so I whip my head to look at it. Hoping its Natsu I feel joy but then I realize it was just the wind. Now I start to feel sad and lonely again and eventually I fall back asleep.

* * *

I wake up panicking over the dream I just had. Well it was more of a nightmare. Happy flew to the guild after their mission and told us that something bad happened to Natsu. I can't remember exactly what but all I know is that he was never coming back and the guild just wasn't the same. I remember walking to his grave that we made and told him that I was in love with him even though I would never hear it back. I started crying after recalling the dream. I've never dreamt something like that before and I never want to again. I shoved my face into my pillow and hid under the covers. I didn't hear my window open through my cries.

"Hey Luce, why are you crying?" Natsu said while kneeling beside my bed. I opened my eyes expecting this to be another dream but he was here and he was alive.

"Natsu...you're back…" I said before I pulled him into a hug. He just chuckled and hugged me back.

"I guess you missed me as much as I missed you. Huh, Luce?" He whispered. I nodded my head.

"I was crying because I was worried about you and I had a terrible nightmare." I told him. He just pulled back and held my chin.

"Why were you worried? And what did you dream about." He asked. I quickly moved over so he can sit on the bed with me. I forgot how cold it was and I immediately started shaking.

"Also, why is your room freezing? Was Gray in here?" he asked in a deadly tone. I just laughed.

"No Gray wasn't here and my heat stopped working because I didn't pay rent so I've been freezing all night due to the snow storm." He looked confused before pulling me closer to him.

"Why didn't you pay rent?" I looked at him skeptically. He can be so stupid sometimes.

"I couldn't go on any jobs while you were gone because I thought you would be mad. Plus, Gray wouldn't let me go on any solo missions because he said you would be mad at me." I said sheepishly.

"Well good, I didn't want you going on any jobs alone and especially not with ice prick." he said angrily.

"I was worried about you because of the bad storm I thought something could have happened. Then I had a nightmare t-that y-you d-died." I said while my voice cracked.

"I wouldn't just leave you like that! I would at least say goodbye." He said with his signature smile. God... I missed that smile. I just smiled and hugged him.

"Natsu... I have to tell you something." I said seriously as I pulled away from his embrace.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." He said with a smile.

"I-I... don't really know how to say this..." I sighed. He suddenly looked at me very seriously.

"Luce, I've been thinking about stuff over the past month and I finally figured out my feelings toward you." He said. Oh no... Is he going to say we should stay friends?

"Uh... okay." Was all I could say.

"Lucy... I'm in love with you. I have been for a while now and I realized how hard it is to not be around you. I was going crazy without you around." He said. I felt my heart stop for a second and then it started beating so rapidly.

"I-I l-love y-you t-too." I said shyly. I felt a blush creep onto my face and I tried to fight it off. Natsu then pulled me close and kissed me. People say that you usually feel a spark but all I felt was burning fire and I liked it. Natsu pulled away first.

"Lucy, will you be mine?" He asked sweetly. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked him. He nodded his head. "Will you be mine... forever?" I said shyly. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Only on one condition." He said with a smirk. His eyes were burning with mischief.

"What is it?" I asked confused.

"Marry me." He demanded. He was definitely not taking no for an answer apparently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said with a smile. He bent down to kiss me again.

"Someday you'll be Lucy Dragneel. And I _love_ the sound of that." He whispered before kissing me. I smiled during the kiss because I started to love the sound of that too.

* * *

 _Lucy Dragneel._ It's got a nice ring to it... right?

 _And now that I have Natsu forever, I'll never be cold again._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! Sorry if it's kind of short but I'll make more one-shots and I'm thinking about maybe starting a story! Let me know what you think. Review, fav or follow! Until next time... Bye :D**


End file.
